1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a computer-readable medium storing the information processing program for enabling a user to easily reach an operation command area through which the user may execute a desired operation on an electronic file, particularly an image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various operations can be executed on electronic files stored in a hard disk of an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or an image processing apparatus (particularly, a multifunction image processing apparatus having multiple functions including printer functions, scanning functions, and networking functions). For example, these operations may include printing a file, attaching a file to an electronic mail and sending the electronic mail with the attached file, editing a file using a document editor, or compressing a file.
As the types of operations and processes that can be executed by the information processing apparatus increases, procedures for selecting a desired function for executing a desired operation may become complicated. For example, the number of times an operations input device such as a mouse or operations input buttons have to be operated to reach an operation area for directing execution of the desired operation may increase.
It is noted that various measures have been proposed for facilitating execution of a desired operation, examples of such measures including indicating frequently used functions or indicating operations that have been executed most recently.
As another example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-27089 discloses a method implemented in a computer that involves estimating an operation that is likely to be executed and indicating the estimated operation. Specifically, the disclosed method involves estimating a next operation to be executed based on time series transition of applications, operating objects, and operation commands; and indicating the estimated next operation. For example, by implementing this method, an operation that has been frequently executed by a user may be indicated to the user, or a dedicated screen for a manager may be indicated when a manager operates the computer. In this way, the burden involved in selecting a desired function may be reduced.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-72563 discloses a method implemented in an image processing apparatus that involves estimating an operation to be performed by the apparatus and indicating the same. Specifically, the disclosed method involves estimating an operation to be performed based on usage frequency of functions of the apparatus and user information such as whether the current user is a manager, for example. In other words, this method is directed to reducing the load involved in selecting a function selection of an image processing apparatus by indicating an operation most frequently used by a user or displaying a dedicated screen for a manager when the user corresponds to a manager.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-206549 discloses a method that involves indicating operations according to a usage status. Specifically, the disclosed method involves acquiring a current ‘status’ such as the location, time, environmental conditions, work of the user, mental state of the user, and connection mode/type of connection devices; comparing the current status with log information; and indicating operations relevant to the current status.
However, when the above-described method of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-27089 is implemented, the burden involved in selecting functions that are less frequently used may not change or may even increase in some cases. It is noted that oftentimes, users are less accustomed to functions that are less frequently used so that the burden of selecting such functions are desirably reduced; however, the above method does not address such concerns. Also, it is noted that although implementing the above method may be advantageous in the case of successively performing operations in time series, the method does not address a case in which an operation is individually performed.
Also, in the case of implementing the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-72563, rules have to be established beforehand with respect to the correspondence between functions and users. In this case, once a given set of rules are established, it may not be easy to change these rules so that this method may not be suitably implemented in a case where functions to be used change depending on circumstances.
As for the above-described method of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-206549, although this method may be advantageously implemented in a case where an operation to be performed is dependent on the current status, a suitable operation may not always be indicated in the case of performing an operation that is not heavily dependent on the current status such as a standard operation with respect to a business activity or some other process operation within a workflow for achieving a particular processing intent. Therefore, in the case of indicating an operation based on log information, information on the intent of the user through executing the relevant operation is desired.